Chowder (2007)
Chowder is an American animated television series created by C.H. Greenblatt for Cartoon Network. It premiered on November 2, 2007, and ran for three seasons with 49 total episodes. The series finale aired on August 7, 2010. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Dwight Schultz - Mung Daal (eps1-20, 27-30, 32-33, 37, 39-41, 45) *John DiMaggio - Shnitzel (eps1-19, 27-30, 32-33, 37, 39-41, 45) *Nicky Jones - Chowder (eps1-20, 27-30, 32-33, 37, 39-41, 45) *Tara Strong - Truffles (eps1-19, 27-30, 32-33, 37, 39-41, 45) 'Secondary Cast' *Dana Snyder - Gazpacho (eps2-3, 5, 8, 10, 12-14, 16, 19, 28, 32-33, 37, 39-41, 45) *Liliana Mumy - Panini (eps1-4, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16-17, 19-20, 30, 32, 37, 39-41, 45) *Mindy Sterling - Ms. Endive (eps2, 4, 8, 10, 16-17, 19-20, 30, 32, 37, 39-41, 45) 'Minor Cast' *Bob Joles - Guard (ep41), Guy #2 (ep41), Mr. Fugu (eps10, 41) *Bobby Moynihan - Jam (ep39) *C.H. Greenblatt - Bear (ep18), Birdman (ep1), Bug #1 (ep45), Carl (ep27), Creator (ep17), Customer (ep2), Customer (ep3), Customer (ep12), Customer #1 (ep6), Customer #2 (ep19), Elephant (ep16), Fly (ep33), Guy (ep45), Kimchee (eps2-3, 6, 10-12, 16, 27, 33), King of all Nerds (ep32), Kiwi (eps1, 3, 5-6, 13, 18, 27-28, 32, 45), Local Guy (ep5), Mama Bird (ep10), Monk Man (ep16), New Teller (ep1), Old Man #2 (ep13), Pig Customer (ep19), Rump Roast (ep5), Taco Guy (ep10), Weirdo (ep11), Yeast Fairy (ep13) *Candi Milo - Chicken Lady (ep28), Droopy Faced Lady (ep28), Eagle (ep29), Frog Lady (ep28), Girl (ep29), Gyoza (ep40), Rosemary (ep29), Sexy Lady Voice (ep40) *Carlos Alazraqui - Bird Player (ep32), Doozie (ep33), Dr. Jalapeno Plepper (ep33), Goulash Coach (ep32), Ref (ep32) *Carmen Twillie - Singing Bean #2 (ep4) *Charlie Schlatter - Dog Citizen (ep17), Skeleton (ep17) *Chris Parson - Dog Ball Rider (ep32), Fan (ep32), Head Coach (ep32) *Corey Burton - Sour Guard #2 (ep9), Sour Ron (ep9) *Dana Snyder - Bear (ep3), Carson (ep39), Chillado Bean #2 (ep32), Escargot (ep33), Fish (ep12), Flowers (ep45), Giant Ogre (ep40), Guy (ep39), Guy #1 (ep41), Joust Fan (ep40), Man (ep28), Rooster (ep12), Small Man (ep39), Tooth Police (ep33), Vendor (ep19), Whistling Man (ep2) *Daran Norris - Bubble Gum Vendor (ep3), Screaming Vendor (ep3) *Dave Wittenberg - Larry the Jingleberry (eps7, 19), Man (ep19), Punk #1 (ep5), Rat (ep5), The Fly (ep19) *Dee Bradley Baker - Customer #2 (ep15), Hat Customer (ep15), Rat (ep15) *Diederich Bader - Mr. Sambal (ep5), Officer Snow Leopard (ep5), Sergeant Hoagie (ep5) *Dwight Schultz - Author (ep45), Bather (ep16), Beetle (ep10), Behind the Scene Friend #2 (ep30), Big Boy Kid (ep12), Bird (ep15), Burple Nurple (ep1), Bus Driver (ep19), Capellini Customer (ep15), Clown (ep19), Customer (ep1), Doctor (ep19), Dog (ep4), Dog Man (ep33), Duck Man (ep16), Dude (ep33), Flu-Berry (ep30), Food (ep7), Forest Dweller (ep37), Giant (ep12), Goose (ep20), Guard (ep1), Guy (ep4), Guy (ep18), Guy (ep27), Guy #1 (ep14), Guy #1 (ep20), Guy on Street (ep39), Health Inspector (ep15), Hippo (ep8), Hippo (ep16), Hippo Customer (ep19), Hot Dog Person (ep18), Incidental Man (ep19), King of the Sky (eps6, 8, 11-12, 19, 32, 37, 41, 45), Lobster (ep45), Man (ep6), Man (ep14), Man (ep20), Man (ep39), Man (ep40), Man #2 (ep13), Man in Lifeboat (ep27), Meach #2 (ep18), Narrator (ep16), Ninja (ep29), Officer Monte Cristo (ep5), Officer Sloppy Joe (eps5, 45), Old Man #1 (ep13), Old Tooth (ep33), Onlooker (ep19), Owner (ep27), Oyster (ep10), Paramedic (ep1), Parking Enforcement (ep11), Patron #2 (ep8), Perignon (ep20), Pigeon (ep11), Pirate Ninja (ep29), Restaurant Owner (ep19), Rubble Steve (ep14), Sailor (ep30), Salesman (ep37), Scarecrow (ep16), Sore Car (ep33), Sun Yung Gai (ep40), Sweet Tooth (ep9), Tamer (ep39), Tastebud #1 (ep9), Thrice Cream Vendor (eps2-3, 7), Vendor (ep10), Vendor (ep14), Vendor (ep15), Worker #2 (ep30) *Eddie Deezen - Todd (ep37) *Elan Garfias - Ceviche (eps20, 40-41), Young Mung (ep27) *Eric Bauza - Charlie #2 (ep27), Shmoast Guard (ep27), Tourist #2 (ep27) *Fred Tatasciore - Bear (ep33), Tooth King (ep33) *Gary Anthony Williams - Egg #2 (ep17), Rat #2 (ep17), Tofu (ep17) *George Takei - Fois Gras (eps10, 41) *Grey DeLisle - Teashop Lady (ep16), Woman in Bush (ep16) *James Hong - Lo Mein (ep27) *Jeff Glen Bennett - Money (ep45), Old Man (ep29), Scientist (ep45), Thrice Cream Man (ep7), Warden Frau Brotchen (ep29) *Jennifer Hale - Angry French Woman (ep30), Lady #1 (ep27), Lady #4 (ep27), Lady #7 (ep27), Protective Woman (ep30), Rock Girl (ep30) *Jess Harnell - Monster (ep18), Singer (ep18), Singing Bean #1 (ep4), Store Owner (ep18), Theater Manager (ep4) *John DiMaggio - Announcer (ep40), Apartment Guy (ep5), Baby #1 (ep19), Baby Bird #2 (ep10), Bear (ep45), Bearman (ep37), Big Toe (ep28), Bird (ep1), Bird Citizen (ep16), Body Builder (ep19), Branhull Giant (ep15), Bricabroccli Monster (ep17), Cake (ep8), Cake (ep12), Cave Dweller (ep45), Chestnut (eps30, 41), Chillado Bean #1 (ep32), Clock Keeper (ep11), Colorful Customer (ep30), Cone (ep20), Cricket (ep12), Customer #2 (ep6), Dog (ep29), Dr. Carrot (ep16), Duck (ep32), Emcee (ep8), Faire Fan (ep40), Fake Chowder (ep39), Fruit Customer (ep15), Giant (ep32), Greeter Lady (ep1), Gritz (ep18), Guy (ep39), Guy #2 (ep20), Guy on the Street (ep4), Hairdresser (ep19), Hamhock (eps12, 16, 27), Happy Gremlin (ep39), Hippo (ep30), Hunk (eps1, 18, 33), Ice Cream Cane (ep10), Inner Male Panini (ep40), Jerky (ep18), Kapusta (ep8), Kasha (ep6), Kufta (ep15), Lip Vendor (ep29), Man (ep4), Man (ep27), Man #1 (ep13), Man #1 (ep33), Man #1 (ep37), Masked Man (ep19), Me (ep45), Meach #1 (ep18), Meetball (ep30), Monster (ep29), Officer Cheese Steak (ep5), Officer Grinder (eps5, 45), Pate (eps2, 20, 33, 41), Patron #1 (ep8), Pig (ep7), Pig Lady (eps5, 16), Pitcher (ep12), Porcupine (ep20), Queenie (ep9), Radio (ep41), Rat (ep13), Rat #3 (ep17), Rock (ep14), Singer (ep37), Singer (ep45), Singing Bean #4 (ep4), Sleep Eater (ep11), Spider (ep15), Timmy (ep27), Toilet (ep1), Triad Thug #1 (ep40), Wisdom Tooth (ep9), Wishing Well (ep18), Woman (ep39), Worker #1 (ep30), Yak (ep6) *Jon Polito - Funjl (ep13), Guy (ep13) *Judy Tenuta - Empanada (ep6) *Kath Soucie - Lady (ep30), Ms. Butterscotch (ep28), Pelican Lady (ep28), Unicorn (ep30) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Announcer (ep14), Lead Farfel (ep14), Marching Band Guy (ep2), Peking Duck (ep40), Piston Vendor (ep2), Scardey Cat Man (ep40), Schnitzel (ep2), Thriad Thug #2 (ep40) *Kimberly Brooks - Chutney (ep5) *Lori Alan - Lady #2 (ep27), Lady #6 (ep27), Lady #8 (ep27) *Mary Mouser - Marmalade (ep40) *Maxwell Atoms - Sour Guard #1 (ep9), Tastebud #2 (ep9) *Mindy Sterling - Bird (ep2), Bug (ep39), Bunnyeat (ep10), Frog Lady (ep8), The Wind (ep32) *Nicky Jones - Baby (ep28), Dog Kid (ep33), Kid (ep30), Won Ton (ep27) *Paul Reubens - Rat #2 (ep15), Reuben (eps4, 15, 27) *Phil LaMarr - Ancho (eps1, 16, 41), Muffintops (ep16), Old Teller (ep1), Roquefort (ep1), Star Hat Man (ep16) *Richard Kind - Gumbo (ep28) *Rob Paulsen - Dom (ep20), Egg #1 (ep17), Flower (ep37), Marsipan Citizen #35 (ep16), Parrot (ep20), Pickle Man (ep16), Rat #1 (ep17), VG (ep37), Yo Yo Man (ep16) *Stephen Root - Dancer (ep20), Stilton (ep20) *Susanne Blakeslee - Abigail (ep28), Turtle Lady (ep28), Witch (ep28) *Tara Strong - Alien Meach (ep18), Baby (ep13), Baby #2 (ep19), Baby Bird #1 (ep10), Baby Cop (ep41), Big Lady (ep33), Bird Man (ep16), Bluenana Mom (ep14), Bubbles (ep45), Calm Sexy Voice (ep30), Carol (ep29), Chicken (ep29), Cow Lady (ep28), Critter (ep2), Customer #1 (ep15), Duchess (ep9), Flower (ep1), Girl (ep20), Kid (ep19), Lady (ep7), Lady (ep13), Lady (ep32), Lady (ep45), Lady #1 (ep18), Lady #1 (ep28), Lady #2 (ep18), Lady #2 (ep45), Lady #3 (ep27), Lady #5 (ep27), Lady Customer (ep15), Lady Vendor (ep19), Mom (ep14), Mom (ep19), Moon (eps4, 11), Officer Loose Meat (ep5), Officer PB&J (eps5, 45), Queen (ep20), Queen Meach (ep18), Seed (ep37), Short Dogman (ep16), Singing Bean #3 (ep4), Strange Troll Dude (ep7), Sun (eps6, 11, 15, 32), Tabuleh (ep1), Thrice Cream Woman (ep7), Woman (ep14), Woman (ep19), Woman (ep39), Woman Scream (ep9) *Tom Kenny - Bluffer Fish (ep27), Boot Man (ep16), Charlie #1 (ep27), Pants Dude (ep16), Smelly Man (ep16), Tourist #1 (ep27) *Tone Loc - Chestnut (eps13, 16) *Wally Wingert - Bus Driver (ep45), Crab (ep45), Guard (ep45), Repo Man (ep45) *Whit Hertford - Behind the Scene Friend #1 (ep30), Customer (ep30), Satisfied Customer (ep30) *Will Shadley - Gorgonzola (eps1, 12, 20, 41) *William Reiss - Bug #2 (ep45), Monster (ep3), Princess (ep9) *Yuri Lowenthal - Ball Rider (ep32), Defender (ep32), Macadamia Player (ep32) Category:Cartoons Category:2007 Cartoons